YOURS!
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: Erik a un coup de cœur pour un gars qui bosse dans le même bâtiment que lui mais pas au même niveau. Tous les matins, il se languit en le matant à couvert dans l'ascenseur. C'est son moment préféré de la journée. Ce type- Charles- est juste tellement beau. Mais il ne sait pas comment l'approcher, alors il se tait et le regarde dans son coin. Il va lui parler, il va y arriver.


**Notes **: En fait j'ai un rituel, si j'arrive pas/ai des difficultés à m'endormir, je me remémore des fics cherik que j'ai lu ou je m'en invente. Et en ce moment, en période de fêtes, les UA ne manquent pas ! Je vous écris ça juste pour souffler un peu en dehors de mon mémoire (j'en peux plus, je me tue à la tâche). L'idée de cette histoire n'est pas de moi, j'essaierai de retrouver le post tumblr auquel elle correspond. J'oublie pas _Canarder les on-dits_, promis !

* * *

><p><strong>I want to spend some time with you (every available seconds of your time)<strong>

Joue sur le bout de sa langue, à titiller les recoins de ses canines, comme un relent de caramel. Il n'a avalé qu'un café noir ce matin, et rien mangé de sucré depuis une semaine. Ce doit être les périodes de fêtes qui lui foutent du pain d'épice entre les dents – ces décos de Noël sont à vomir, et Hanoucca n'est représenté nulle part, quelle merde culturelle qu'est l'Amérique.

Bon, il est un peu grognon, c'est vrai. Et excité. La plupart des matins, il l'est. C'est-à-dire... c'est-à-dire qu'il attend impatiemment d'arriver au boulot depuis des semaines maintenant. Ça paraît insensé, mais il y a une raison : qu'il se réveille en pétard, en avance, qu'il avale un bon petit-déj' ou doive s'extirper des draps de quelqu'un d'autre, il jouit toujours de ce moment privilégié qu'est l'ascenseur.

_L'ascenseur de l'amour,_ ricane Emma. La garce se moque de lui. Il y a de quoi, en même temps : chaque matin, il y croise un collègue qu'il trouve charmant. Pas un jour, leur rendez-vous du hasard n'a été manqué. Ils embauchent à la même heure, normal, mais pas au même service. C'est un peu drôle, non ?

Ils ne se décrochent pas un mot. Ils s'échangent un bonjour poli, avec un sourire de l'autre et les étages défilent le plus longtemps possible pour qu'Erik puisse profiter de sa présence. Il se sent l'âme d'un stalker au fur et à mesure que son affection grandit, mais impossible de se décider à faire un premier pas. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il aurait l'air d'un idiot, et il ne veut sous aucun prétexte passer pour un con et louper sa première_ vraie _impression.

Alors il attend. Que l'ascenseur s'ouvre, laisse entrer des gens, le séparent de ce mec qu'il adore.

Il a lu sur le bout de son badge 'Charles' – le nom est moins original que le visage qui le porte, mais Erik s'est familiarisé avec, il l'a remué pas mal de fois dans sa tête jusqu'à en faire une chanson de nursery Il a compté les grains de rousseurs sur son grand nez un peu racollé sur les bords, il a cherché tous les pantones des nuances de ses lèvres – beaucoup de rouges, un peu d'orange, et des brillances excellentes – et il apprécie ses costumes toujours impeccables, ses yeux bleus – juste bleus, trop plein de la même couleur, abusément bleus – et il a développé le plus gros béguin du monde pour lui. C'est ridicule, hein ?

Bah ouais. C'est ça, la vie d'Erik Lehnsherr.

Sept heures cinquante. Il est devant ce putain d'ascenseur. Juste à l'ouverture des portes, _Charles _se glisse dedans près de lui, et chuchote un bonjour très doux. À voir sa gueule, il a pris cher hier soir, a trop bu ou trop baisé – là, Erik est encore plus grognon.

Quatre, cinq, six – les étages s'enfilent, et ils ne sont que tous les deux à respirer le même air dans le micro-espace. C'est très intime. Il n'y a aucune musique. Erik va devenir fou.

Au vingt-et-unième niveau, ils vont se séparer. _Charles_ bosse dix étages en dessous de lui – c'est le département génétique, non ? Ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'est-ce que la société ferait avec un coin génétique ? Mais ce doit avoir un rapport. Charles ne peut pas être qu'un simple gratte-papier. Il pourrait lui demander ce qu'il fait comme boulot ? Lui parler du sien ?

Douzième étage. Il n'y a toujours qu'eux dans l'ascenseur. C'est un bon matin pour Erik, au final. Il n'a pas à partager Charles avec quiconque, c'est un peu magique pour lui.

Ugh, si l'autre n'a pas remarqué comment il le mate, ce sera un vrai miracle. Il regarde l'heure sur son portable, plus que deux étages et ils se diront au revoir, jusqu'à demain matin.

Quinzième étage... Le jus saute.

Les lumières de secours colore l'ascenseur d'une lumière jaune un peu chaude.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Erik appuie sur tous les boutons mais plus rien ne marche. Oh non. Oh non il est coincé dans l'ascenseur avec Charles. Oh non non non, oh merde !

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi faut-il que cette machine de malheur tombe en panne pile le matin où je me tape la pire migraine... » Charles dit ça d'un ton de conversation, pas du tout affolé. Il se laisse glisser au sol et appelle la secrétaire de l'accueil à l'entrée.

« Oui, Angel ? Il semblerait que le troisième ascenseur – tu sais, celui à partir de la gauche – vienne de nous lâcher. Je suis coincé dedans avec Erik. Tu peux contacter les gars de l'atelier service ? Merci. »

Erik le regarde de travers. Il n'est pas calme du tout, la panique monte comme l'alcool jusqu'au sang dans sa tête. Il a terriblement chaud, il est mal à l'aise et ça l'emmerde d'arriver en retard au travail – Emma va l'engueuler, et Shaw risque de le lui rappeler pour au moins un mois.

Charles finit par lever les yeux vers lui, à capter son regard sur lui.

« Eh. » Il dit. Comme à un enfant qu'il faudrait consoler. « J'ai déjà était pris dans ce genre de situation. Ce sera être résolu dans l'heure. Je suis Charles, au fait. »

Il lui tend sa main. Erik la serre, se rappelle qu'il connaît déjà son prénom.

« Je... suis Erik, mais tu le sais déjà.

– Ah merde, capté. Il faut dire que depuis le nombre de fois qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre en allant travailler, j'ai fini par me renseigner. C'est bizarre, je sais.

– Non, non... je connaissais déjà ton prénom. Aussi.

– Hm, flatteur. C'est pas plus mal, pour une fois on se parle au moins. Tu bosses avec les architectes, en haut ?

– Ah, oui... Et toi ?

– Comptabilité. Enfin, surtout je parle avec les gens de la compta. Je suis sous-directeur de l'agence, en fait.

– Xavier, c'est toi ? Charles... Xavier ?

– Yep, dans le mille. » Il rigole alors qu'il vient de lui avouer qu'il bossait pour lui. Là Erik voit rouge, il a envie de se mordre le poing jusqu'à l'avaler.

« Oh, okay...

– Je parlerai à Shaw pour le retard, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'embête pas avec ça.

– Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » Il sait qu'il fait l'enfant gâté, mais il a les boules. Charles... bosse à la direction. En mode inaccessible, c'est pas mal dans le genre.

« T'inquiète, ce mec est une hyène, j'aime bien lui rentrer dedans et le voir se la fermer. » À ça Erik lâche un rire nerveux. Il réplique :

« Pareil. Je suis le mouton noir du service.

– À ce qu'on m'a dit, oui...

– Jusqu'à quel point tu t'es renseigné sur moi ?

– Top secret. Si je te le dis, tu vas avoir peur, et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour te faire fuir ha ha ! »

Erik fond. Il fond pour sa manière de rigoler, de dire de la merde, d'être une vraie petite épave, pas du tout aussi attendrissante que son visage : il n'est pas du tout comme il se l'était fantasmé, il est concret et plein et tellement... _Charles_. Il l'adore encore plus depuis qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il se laisse glisser près de lui. Style de rien – mais en vrai il rougit et essaie de la jouer cool. Charles semble capter son manège mais n'en dit rien.

« Désolé, je suis une vraie benne à ordures verbale lors des lendemains de fête. Ma sœur m'a traîné dans tous les bars du port jusqu'à qu'on n'ait plus rien sur nous. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'elle a embrassé un marin...

– Ta sœur...?

– Demie. Demie sœur. Raven Darkholme.

– Ta sœur est directrice de la boîte.

– Yep. Incroyable, hein ? Elle est toute jeune, mais elle s'est bien battue pour avoir la place. C'est elle qui m'a offert la mienne, du coup. Sinon, je passais mes journées à lire des bouquins de bio en vivant sur ses économies. C'est un secret, mais tout l'argent de la boîte sert à financer nos soirées de beuverie !

– T'es con... » Le flot calme de Charles est désarmant, comme aucun autre. Erik rit avec lui, parce que c'est naturel et bon. Il remercie les bons cieux d'avoir arrêté l'ascenseur ce matin. Il se sent à sa juste place.

Il va pour lui avouer qu'il est bien content de ce qu'il passe mais Charles reçoit un appel :

« Allô ? Ah Angel t'a contactée, bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi je suppose. Oui, c'est bon, arrête deux secondes. C'est déjà génial que j'ai réussi à sortir du lit ce matin, alors m'en demande pas trop. Roh, chut, tais-toi. Chut. Non, non fous-moi la paix. Raven ! Shh ! »

Erik entend vaguement la voix qui lui répond. Poliment, il lève la tête pour fixer le plafond, comme pour lui accorder un peu d'espace. Charles commence à lever la voix.

« Raven, je vais te laisser maintenant. Non, arrête, ce n'est pas ça- oh tais-toi. »

Elle semble parler plus fort aussi, car Erik l'entend à travers le téléphone maintenant. Elle braille en rigolant tout du long, elle dit qu'elle pense que Charles a saboté l'ascenseur tout seul juste pour passer du temps avec _monsieur beau gosse_ et éviter d'aller bosser. Elle dit qu'elle y voit clair dans son jeu, et qu'elle peut leur laisser une semaine de congés s'ils ont besoin pour se macquer.

Charles finit par raccrocher sans suspecter qu'Erik ait entendu la fin de la conservation. Alors il lui sourit comme un loup, trop de dents pour en compter et des attentions louches sous-jacentes. Ainsi donc, Charles lui plaît aussi ? Ça c'est une chouette information.

« C'était Raven, je suppose ?

– Ah, oui. Elle n'en loupe pas une pour se foutre de moi. On peut dire que je suis son mouton noir à elle.

– Je lui ai déjà parlé, une ou deux fois, aux fêtes de Noël. Elle est brillante.

– Bah, elle le sait très bien. J'évite de trop lui rappeler, sinon elle n'arrête pas sur le sujet.

– Et monsieur beau gosse, alors ?

– Monsieur- oh, parfait ! Je vais la tuer.

– Non, pas besoin. Lequel des deux à trouver le surnom ? »

Charles rougit, comme cuit au soleil. « ...moi. » Avoue sa petite voix. C'en est trop, Erik tourne la tête pour fixer le mur car la sueur lui goutte en grosses perles maintenant. Il en a dans les yeux, sur la nuque, à la raie du pantalon. Il enlève sa veste mais il a toujours trop chaud, juste envie d'inviter Charles à manger et le proposer en mariage.

« On devrait aller boire un café en sortant de là. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Erik lui fait les gros yeux.

« Oui. On devrait faire ça.

– Bien, parfait. »

Le silence gêné ramollit leurs membres. Il fait chaud à en péter les cloisons et Erik n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Il l'adore, et lui parle, et tombe un petit peu amoureux à chaque nouveau mot qui sort de sa bouche. Il finit par parler à son tour, et le regrette dès que c'est sorti :

« Ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler, en fait. »

Charles lui retourne les gros yeux, sourit en rougissant, lui prend la main.

« Alors ça tombe bien que moi aussi. »

Ils sont stupidement heureux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au moment qu'ils vont pour se bécoter, et les gars de la maintenance leur demandent comment ils vont en pouffant. Les deux s'embrouillent en excuses, se lâchent la main et sortent vite.

Le moment est mort, Erik doit aller embaucher maintenant, non ?

« Je connais Darwin au café d'en face, il fait les meilleurs cappuccinos. Ça te dit ? »

Erik sourit le plus tendrement qu'il puisse. Il chuchote un_ oui _timide, et Charles continue de lui sourire comme si le monde lui appartenait.

« Parfait. » Dit-il encore.


End file.
